List of Combination Disciplines (VTM)
Here is a comprehensive list of the known Combination Discipline powers. Overview The combos presented below are organized according to the highest level discipline involved in their creation. The higher the discipline powers involved, the higher its "rank". Rank 1 Combos Rank 2 Combos Rank 3 Combos Rank 4 Combos Rank 5 Combos Rank 6 Combos Rank 7 Combos Rank 8 Combos Unclassified Combos The following entries are some of the Combos that were not yet converted to the tables above. They will be deleted as soon as the conversion process comes closer to completion. ANIMALISM :Animalism/Presence *Mortal TerrorArchons & Templars, p. 142 AUSPEX :Auspex/Auspex *An Ear for LiesRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Celerity *Hand of the Master ArtisanGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Dementation *Sensory OverloadAnarch Guide, p. 61 :Auspex/Dominate *Measure the WillGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Dominate or Presence *Sound of a Breaking OathRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 :Auspex/Obfuscate *Anticipatory VisageArchons & Templars, p. 142 *Anticipatory LocutionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Auspex/Temporis *Quicksilver ContemplationGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Auspex/Valeren *Glare of LiesGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 :Auspex/Vicissitude *See the True ShapeGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Celerity :Celerity/Auspex *Focused ReflexesToreador Genre Packet, p. 76 :Celerity/Protean or Obtenebration *Instantaneous TransformationArchons & Templars, p. 143 Dominate :Dominate/Presence *Stunning AweGuide to the High Clans, p. 169-170 *BlissClanbook: Toreador Revised, p. 73 *True TongueRoad of Kings (book), p. 73 Fortitude :Fortitude/Willpower *Halo of SteelRoad of Heaven (book), p. 68 :Fortitude/Potence *Brace for ImpactMexico by Night, p. 115 :Fortitude/Protean or Thaumaturgy *Sanguinary ExpulsionArchons & Templars, p. 142 :Fortitude/Valeren *Penitent ResilienceGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 :Fortitude/Vicissitude *Sculpt the Flowing WoundGuide to the High Clans, p. 169 Koldunic Sorcery *Jaws of the DragonGuide to the High Clans, p. 168 Obtenebration :Obtenebration/Fortitude *Armor of DarknessDark Ages Companion, p. 87 Potence :Potence/Mortis *Fountain of Ill-HumorsGuide to the High Clans, p. 167-168 Presence :Presence/Fortitude or Potence *Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 *Greater Inspire GreatnessRoad of Kings (book), p. 72 Protean :Protean/Vicissitude *Shape of All BeastsMexico by Night, p. 114 References Goddess Among Beasts Blood Apocrypha Pulse of Undeath Stone Sight Guardian Vigil Scalpel Tongue The Humberside Panic Waking Dream Lifesong Tenebrous Veil Steal the Terrible Swiftness Spirit Tracking Doubletalk Eyes of Blades Blessing's Warning Random Patterns I Know Honeyed Words Impeccable Manners Thaumaturgical Sight Blood Sight Scent of Caine Mystic Sight Chain of Slavery Quick Sight Quickened Instincts Forced March Leaps and Bounds Shadow Feint Malkav's Pavlovian Response Haunting Seduction Mind Strike Echo of the Subtle Vizier Effigy of the Sculpted Tomb King of the Hill Fenrir's Talons Blood Pearl Clarity of Emptiness Memory Rift Wolf's Lament Veil the Sin Gazing into the Abyss Soul Stain Fear of the Dark Smothering Darkness Flaying Touch Retaliatory Terror Suck it up Blood Thorns Devil's Mark Test the Road Call upon the Blood Mask of Cathay Chaining the Beast Aspect of the Beast Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Bestial Presence Power Animal Aura of Accursed Rage Under the Skin Shared Strength Madman's Quill Catch a Whiff of Madness Slenderman Shadowed Eyes Enhance Sensation Name the Fallen Record/Recall Sensation Burning Wrath Retain the Quick Blood Eventide Strength I am Legion Fires of the Abyss Days of Passions Past Maddening Halo Phobic Affliction Rando Mortal Skin Smiling Jack's Trick Shroud of Absence Witness of Ahriman Denial of Aphrodite's Favor Reluctant Performance Artist Empower Minion Beast's Vigor Aegis of Entropy Bagman's Shelter Torpid Hibernation Eyes of a Thousand Shades Ward the Soul's Sanctity Soul Sculpting Iron Facade Flesh Wound Iron Heart Command the Wary Beast Divine Aura Mover and Shaker Give 'Em Hell Beneath Contempt Serpent's Numbing Kiss Shared Entombment Ennoia's Mastery Tree Meld Stone Meld Body Armory Righteous Gaze The Iron Glare One of Us Creepy Clown Coat True Love's Face Dark Steel Armor of the Abyss Flesh of Wind and Water Wintering King of the Beasts Alpha Glint Scourge the Thrall Animal Magnetism Feral Imbuing Enhance the Wild Ride Loki's Gift Revoke the Gift of Adam Mind of the Wilds Beast's Communion Heart's Desire Whispers of Loathing Prophecy Telepathic Command Mind's Eye Soul Painting Command From Afar Shadow Looking Glass Truth of Blood Eyes of Alamut Eye of Unforgiving Heaven Ze Monkey's Paw Screams Made Real Do As I Say, Not As I Say Chaos Fold Mood Shift Lucinde's Revenge Aura of Inescapable Truth Moment of Grace Ignore Me Sympapthetic Agony Claw Immunity Shatterproof Rescue Bacon Scourge of Alecto Distant Friend Internet Famous Bear's Skin See the Reflected Form Badger's Hide Quickshift Pater Szlachta Baal's Sight Blood Tempering Typhonic Beast Hatch the Viper Theft of Will Respite of Lucidity Cloak the Beast Call the Wild Hunt Unchain the Wrathful Beast Read the Winds Spectral Puppeter Charon's Oar Psychic Double Nightmare Curse Craft Ephemera Sharing the Masters Vigor Approximation of Loyalty Absolute Eminence of Shade Conquering Blood The Seventh Chinese Brother Awaken the Slumbering Curse Vanishing Forbidden Zone Haunted Place Diplomat's Boon Draught of the Soul Esprit de Corps Shattered Fog Weigh the Heart Remote Access Buffer Birth the Vozhd Becoming Kupala Corpse Projection Shadow Mark Beast Meld Unassailable Parry Martyr's Resilience The Illness Unveiled Blessed Resilience Elemental Stoicism |} Category:Combo Discipline (VTM)